Harry Potter and co read the Sorcerer's Stone
by rose24742
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine and others get stuck reading the Harry Potter series.
1. The letter

**A/N** **Okay yall. For everyone who read the first copy. I'm sorry for taking it down. I was told that my story was going to be taken down because of the way I wrote it. So, I decided to try something different. Sorry if the yall don't like how it was written now. Please read and review. Also all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

It was a week before Hogwarts was going to release the students for the summer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking around enjoying some free time. Well, they weren't really enjoying their walk, they were thinking about what had happened during the past week. Hermione was thinking about her exam scores and hoping that she did really good. Ron was thinking about how a murderer had been sleeping in his bed for the past 3 years and his brothers beds before that. Harry was thinking about Sirius Black, his godfather (A/N I always read Dogfather. Anyone else?) and how he is now an escaped criminal. Harry was also thinking about how this summer was going to go. He was hoping to go and live with Sirius rather than his Aunt and Uncle.

They had just reached the border for the Whomping Willow when a flash of light blinded them. When the spots cleared from their eyes they noticed that they were in a different room. They were not alone in the room. They saw the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Sirius Black. There was also a woman with pink hair and a man with a fake eye and a what looked like a wooden leg.

"POTTER! What did you do?" Snape Sneered at Harry.

"Snape don't assume that Harry did anything." Sirius said stepping closer to Snape in a threatening manner.

"Now my boys. Please calm down. I believe that everyone wants to know what's going on." Dumbledore said while looking around. Sirius went over to Harry and grabbed him up in a tight hug. There was another flash of light. A letter appeared and landed on top of Dumbledore's head. Everyone, including Snape, was trying to hold their snickers in.

"Wait Professor," Harry asked, "Who are the other two people and why are they not freaking out about seeing a wanted criminal?"

"Well my boy. The woman with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonk and the man is Alastor Moody. They already knew that Sirius was innocent." Harry only nodded and motioned for Dumbledore to read the letter.

 **Dear people,**

 **You all must be wondering as to why and where you are. You are located in what's known as the Room of Requirements or the come and go room. The reason that you all are here is because I am giving you the task of changing the future. You might have guessed it by now, but I am from the future. The reason that I want you to change the future is to save the lives of many innocent people as you can. You might be wondering as to how you are going to change the future.**

 **Seven years ago (my time) Hermione Granger, with Ron and Mine's permission, wrote down the stories of our the final battle as well as our adventurers throughout our years at Hogwarts.**

 **Around a year ago (again my time) Ron, Hermione, and I were cleaning out Dumbledore's house when we discovered a spell. This spell was designed to send objects back in time. We decided that we were going to send back the books that Hermione wrote in hopes that those in the room would use them to change the onto why I picked who I did to read the books. Severus was chosen because I trust him with my life. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore because they play kinda important roles in my life. Sirius because the younger me is going to someone who we are close to for support. Remus because he will keep Sirius from hurting someone. Moody and Tonks because they are aurors and I knew them good in my past. Ron and Hermione are major players already and their insight will be needed. The 10 of you will not be able to leave the room until all the books have been read. Time has been stopped for the world outside. The room will also provide food and places to sleep. It will also keep track of time so that your bodies will not be harmed (like when to sleep and when to eat). I hope that you enjoy your stay.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.**

 **P.S. Sirius there is a very good reason as to why Severus is there. Also Harry don't fight. Trust me it will help dealing with the memories of the first three books.**

 **P.P.S. There will be people arriving throughout the books.**

After Dumbledore finished reading the letter everyone just stood there in silence. Right as everyone managed to clear away the cobwebs there was another flash of light. A stack of books appeared on a table that was surrounded by a stack of books. Before Sirius sat down he walked over to Snape.

"For the time that we are in this room can we call a truce? I would rather not be hexed because we were fighting." Sirius asked Snape.

"Agreed." Snape and Sirius shook hands. Everyone sat down. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Who would like to read first?" Mcgonagall raised her hand.

"I will. But first I would like to know about the last comment in the letter about not fighting Mr. Potter."

"That will be something that is explained in the books I'm guessing." Harry stated not looking anyone in the eye. Mcgonagall nodded her head and picked up the first book, Harry potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

 **Chapter one, The boy who Lived."**


	2. The boy who lived

**A/N Okay so it took awhile, but here it is. I am sorry to everyone who thinks that I am copying their idea's. I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. Also anyone who has trouble following along may wanna get a copy of the book so that they can.**

* * *

Starting on McGongall's left the seating order went Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, and Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and then Sirius sat across from them in that order. They books sat on a table in between the two groups. Mcgongall picked up the first book and started to read.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snorted when they heard that. They blushed when the Professors gave them "Do not interrupt me look." Snape smirked at them.

 **(Mr. Dursley ... mustache.)**

"Yea, it's the only thing that he can really be proud of." Harry commented while Hermione and Tonks giggled at the image.

 **(Mrs. Dursley ... neighbors.)**

"So she has not changed over the years." Snape said with a look of disgust. Harry looked at Snape with a curious look on his face.

 **(The Dursleys ... Potters.)**

"They make it sound as if Lily and James were criminals or something!" Sirius shouted.

"Mr. Black do not interupt me while I'm reading, but I do agree with you." McGongall said while glaring at Dumbledore.

 **(Mrs. Potter ... that.)**

"I really dislike them, alot." Remus stated with an angry face. Everyone except Dumbledore nodded in agreement, even the children did thinking back to the summer before second year.

 **(When ... country.)  
**  
All the adults shared a look as if they knew what had happened that day.

 **(Mr. Dursley ... walls.)  
**  
"No child should be allowed to get away with a tantrum like that." McGongall said while sending a disapproving glare at thebook

 **("Little tyke," ... sight.)**

Sirius smirked, "I bet 5 galleons that the tabby is McGonagall."

"I'll take you up on that bet." Tonks replied.

McGonagall and Dumbledore faces grew grim. They knew what day it was.

 **(What ... back.)  
**  
Sirius giggled at the thought of money. Harry just grinned and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

 **(As Mr. Dursley ... day.)  
**  
Harry scowled, "Greedy son of a nutcracker." Everyone except, Snape and Moody, started either laughing or smiling.

"Harry that's an insult to the nutcracker." Hermione said in between giggles.

 **(But ... people!)  
**  
"Hey they are not funny clothes!" Tonks yelled as her hair turned red.

"To muggles, muggleborn, and muggle raised seeing them for the first time yes they are funny." Harry explained to wizards.

 **(He ... by.)**

 **(They ... drills.)  
**  
"Don't pay attention to any of his insults." Harry said when he noticed some of the adults were looking angry at what Mr. Dursley said.

 **(Mr. Dursley ... people.)  
**  
All of the adults, except for Snape, were angry because let's face it. He yells at the students all the time.

"How can it be normal for a person other than Snape to yell at people?" McGongall asked.

Harry shook his head, "That's just how he is I guess. Dudley and Petunia are the same way." Remus growled.

 **(He ... bakery.)  
**  
"That man is going to die of heart disease." Remus said while looking a little disgusted. He had seen Vernon when he dropped Harry off at Kings cross at the start of the year. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just nodded their heads.

 **(He'd ... saying.)  
**  
Sirius and Remus groaned. They just figured out what day it was.

 **("The ... stupid.)  
**  
"When does he ever have a smart thought?" Tonks asked. When he is trying to think of ways to punish me Harry thought.

 **(Potter ... Harold.)  
**  
"Did he ever get your name right or even say it at all?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure." Harry replied. All the adults shared a look, wondering what that question was about.

 **(There ... cloaks...)  
**  
"It might be a good idea to update the muggle studies class." Hermione said to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ohh and why is that Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"The class is very outdated. Muggles have advanced alot. Also the class should be taught by a muggleborn or muggle raised. We know a lot more about the current muggle world than purebloods who have only been to the world a few time."

"That is a lot to consider, but you do make some good points Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. Harry was surprised to see that Snape was agreeing with him.

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

 **("Sorry," ... day!")  
**  
"Why do I feel as if I should know that man?" McGonagall asked.

"I believe that it might be Diggle," Dumbledore replied, "He seems to be the sort to do something like that." All the adults who knew the man nodded their heads.

 **(And ... imagination.)  
**  
Harry laughed, "He can use his imagination when coming up with new chores." Ron and Hermione hugged Harry. Snape wpndered what that was all about.

 **(As ... eyes.)  
**  
I am so gonna win that money Sirius thought.

 **("Shoo!" ... wife.)  
**  
Snape scowled at the mention of Vernon's wife. He must have met her before. I wonder what the story is behind that.

 **(Mrs. Dursley ... evening news:)  
**  
 **("And finally, ... Jim?")  
**  
Hermione started giggling. Soon most of the people in the room lost it because they imagined the look on the faces' of the muggles.

 **("Well, Ted," ...** **me.")**

"No it's not. He was named after his great grandfather." Sirius ground out. Harry looked at Sirius. He never knew that.

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

 **(He didn't ...** **affect them...)**

 **How very wrong he was.**

"I don't ever remember a time when he was right." Harry Snorted.

 **(Mr. Dursley ... all.)**

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

"I am so gonna win that money." Sirius said. McGonagall just glared at him for interrupting her.

 **(Nothing ... boots.)**

Hermione giggled at the description of the robes. Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling full blast.

"That has to be Professor Dumbledore. I've never seen any other person wear robes like that." Sirius stated.

 **(His ... Albus Dumbledore.)  
**  
"Hah! Told you!" Sirius exclaimed.

 **(Albus ... known.")**

McGonagall stopped reading for a second so she could glare at Dumbledore.

 **(He ... it.)**

"That would be my deluminator. Very handy in the muggle realm." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling even more than before.

 **"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

 **(He ... ruffled**.)

Tonks groaned and handed Sirius the money. McGonagall just smirked.

 **("How ...** **them.")**

 **"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started laughing at the thought.

 **(Professor ... him?")**

Remus started growling and Sirius started looking upset. Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione. He got up and moved to sit down in between Sirius and Remus. Sirius hugged Harry to his side and Remus put his arm around his "Cubs" shoulder. Harry looked a little startled at first then he relaxed. Snape saw this and frowned.

 **(It seemed ...** **\- dead. ")**

Everyone started looking grim. Sirius just hugged Harry closer.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

 **("Lily ...** **gone.)**

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron looked glum at that statement.

 **(Dumbledore ...** **left now.")**

Harry looked upset at that thought.

 **"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

Sirius and Remus growled and started getting angry. Snape looked as if someone punched him in the gut. Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall started glaring at Dumbledore, whho looked upset. Tonks hair turned red.

 **("A letter?"...** **it?")**

Harry started looking angry.

"Anyone who knows Harry would know that that would never happen." Hermione said looking upset.

"Yea it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Harry hates being famous." Ron stated. Snape looked shocked. Nobody noticed except Harry.

 **(Professor McGonagall ...** **twinkled.)**

"Wait," Harry asked, "You have a flying motorcycle?"

"You bet ya. You used to love going up in it when you were a baby. Why?"

"I used to have a dream about it." Harry said before looking at Ron.

"I hope it's better than Mr. Weasley's car." Harry stated. Ron nodded his head.

" What's up with his car?" Remus asked.

"Spoilers." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time. Sirius pouted.

 **(If the motorcycle ...** **lightning.)**

Harry rubbed his scar looking glum.

"Did you know that before I know how I got it I liked my scar?" Harry said looking around.

"Really! Why?" Ron asked.

"I always thought that it made me look unique." Harry replied while shrugging.

 **("Is ...** **with.")**

Hermione and Tonks looked a little creeped out about Dumbledore's scar.

 **(Dumbledore ...** **number four.)**

Sirius and Remus started looking mad.

 **("Good luck, Harry," ...** **lived!")**

McGonagall closed the book.

"You left Harry on on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November with a letter." Sirius ground out.

"I will admit that it was a bad idea." Dumbledore said while shrinking back. McGonagall looked angry.

"Bad idea. It was a terrible idea!" Mcgonagall shouted.

"Calm down. You can chew him out later after we go to bed." Harry said while looking at the book.

"Alright. But understand this Albus we will continue this." McGongall stated while glaring at him. Dumbledore nodded.

"Who's gonna read next?" Harry asked while looking around.

"I will my boy." Dumbledore said while taking the book. Harry flinched a little at being called boy. Snape and Sirius shared a look. It seemed that they were the only one's who noticed.

 **Chapter Two "The Vanishing Glass"**

* * *

 **A/N So what do you guys think. Please R &R. Thanks.**


End file.
